wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Survivor: Battle of the Tribes
Survivor: Battle of the Tribes --------- Episode One: "I Am NOT Going to Go First...Again" Within the first moments of the game, former players are already surprised to see each other yet again. From their first seasons, each tribe rides into the competition on what they arrived on in the beginning. Luzon, the tribe from Cagayan that was quickly decimated, rides in on the helicopter. "I'm surprised to be back," J'Tia says, uncertain as of how far she could possibly go. Kass looks uncomfortable around her former tribe mates: David, Garrett, J'Tia, Spencer, and Tasha. Morgan, the tribe from the Pearl Islands, rides in on a boat and jumps ship mid-ocean. They arrive at the beach soaking wet. Andrew, Darrah, Lillian, Ryan Opray, Ryan Shoulders, and Tijuana exchange nervous glances. Timbira, the tribe from Tocantins, arrives on a truck and parks in the woods. They trek into the introductory zone. Coach and Tyson exchange nervous glances, as they are the only ones in the game to play more than twice; both being four timers. Jeff Probst enters the arena and welcomes the tribes. "As per Survivor tradition, we're about to switch things up. You are all playing on your former tribes; a rematch of sorts. Right now we're going to find out who isn't going very far at all. Both tribes are going to vote someone out immediately -- day one of the game." Without a moment to speak, all three tribes vote someone out. "Luzon, we'll start with you." David reveals the first vote for Garrett. He laughs. Garrett reveals the first vote for J'Tia. J'Tia reveals the second vote for Garrett. Kass reveals the second vote for J'Tia. "Two votes on J'Tia and two votes on Garrett. Spencer?" Spencer reveals the third vote for J'Tia. Tasha apologizes, and reveals the fourth and final vote for J'Tia. "J'Tia, your tribe has voted you out. Come take a spot next to me." Morgan reveals next. Andrew reveals the first vote for Lill. Darrah reveals the second vote for Lill. "Instantly, two votes Lill." Lill reveals the first vote for Tijuana. Ryan O reveals the third vote for Lill. Lill laughs nervously and looks over at Ryan S. "We were friends in the Pearl Islands, so I have an obligation to fill." Ryan S reveals the second vote for Tijuana. Tijuana reveals the first vote for Andrew. "Lill, with three votes, you are out of the game. Come stand next to me." Timbira reveals last. Coach reveals the first vote on Tyson. Debbie reveals the second vote on Tyson. Erinn reveals the third vote four Tyson. "Instantly three votes for Tyson." Jerry reveals the first vote for Coach. Sierra reveals the fourth and final vote on Tyson. Out of curiosity, Tyson is allowed to reveal his vote. Coach gets 2 votes. "Why Tyson?" Jeff asks. "He's won already. Get off our playing field." Coach replies. "Tyson, a former winner, Lill, the former runner up and outcast, and J'Tia, the third boot. The three of you have been voted out of your tribes." "Lucky for you, yet again, you are not out of this game. You will be airlifted back to camp, where you will have an important choice to make." The three are sent back to camp, and Kass laughs. "Garrett has to go first before he can get the idol." At camp, each of the three has a choice of a box or a bag of rice. Naturally, the three select the box. Upon opening it, they are given the clue to a buried hidden immunity idol somewhere on the beach. The camps reunite, and prepare for the upcoming challenge. The opening immunity challenge involves puzzle solving and strength. At the beginning, Morgan takes a huge lead at a baton race, but Timbira picks up. Luzon again remains in last. But at the final part in which puzzle solving skills are required, Morgan fails, and Timbira gains first place. Luzon gains up on them, and Morgan manages to lose immunity. "I'm not going home first!" David exclaims. At the Morgan campsite, Lill lays back with RyanS. He tells her that there is a possibility she could stay if Tijuana worked with them. Upon speaking to them, Tijuana agrees to work out an alliance with them. They decide Darrah, being a challenge threat in the Pearl Islands, would be a good first boot. RyanO teams up with RyanS and proposes the idea of also voting out Darrah. He doesn't reveal the alliance and agrees. At tribal council, Darrah is blindsided, thinking Lill would be the first boot, by a vote of 4-1-1, with RyanS and RyanO getting one vote each. ---------- Episode Two: "Let's Not Become Luzon" Savage demands an explanation as to why Lill was not voted out. RyanS explains it to him, and he discovers he is at the bottom. On Timbira, Tyson and Coach quickly mend their previous issue at the open vote and form a minor bond, but Tyson knows he cannot trust Coach. He pulls Erinn aside and forms an alliance with her, and she reveals she also has Sierra on her side. On Luzon, David reveals to Spencer that he has an alliance with Tasha and Kass to vote out J'Tia first on the tribe, but Spencer expresses in a confessional that he is already overplaying the game on day three. At the challenge, each tribe nominates three people to balance a vase on a stick. The first tribe to drop all three vases loses. J'Tia, Garrett, and Kass go for Luzon. Erinn, Tyson, and Jerry go for Timbira. Lill, RyanO, and Tijuana go for Morgan. Within the first ten minutes, RyanO drops his vase. After fifteen minutes pass, Jerry drops his vase. Within twenty minutes, Tyson drops his vase. Timbira is down to Erinn. After thirty minutes, Garrett drops his vase. Shockingly, after thirty two minutes, Lill's vase drops. Tijuana remains for Morgan. Tijuana yawns, and drops the final vase on Morgan at the forty minute mark. Luzon is declared to be in first with two people, and Erinn gladly accepts second place, as she won for her tribe. Lill and RyanS agree back at camp to vote out Savage. However, Tijuana is pulled aside by him, and she agrees to flip and vote out RyanO. At tribal council, RyanO receives two votes, and so does Savage. Lill receives one vote from RyanO. During the revote, RyanO pleads that he will join whatever alliance saves him. However, the alliances on the tribe agree that he would continually flip on them. RyanO is voted out 3-0. ---------- Episode Three: "I'm Gonna Dump The Rice in the Fire Like J'Tia" Morgan returns to camp, realizing they have been decimated into a tribe of four. They decide to begin practicing in challenges; something Luzon did and continues to do to win challenges. On Timbira, Jerry calls Sierra out on being extremely weak and skinny. This offends her, and she wants to vote him out. His harassment continues, and nobody dares to speak up and tell him he is offending her. Within the Luzon tribe, J'Tia tries to coax Tasha and Kass into not getting rid of her if they lose. She apologizes for the Cagayan rice incident. They agree and turn their sights onto Garrett on being weak. He knows of what they plan on doing, and decides to frame J'Tia. He approaches her and gets into an argument with her. When everyone disperses, he takes the rice and dumps it into the fire. The entire tribe looks to J'Tia, who denies doing it this time. Garrett laughs in his confessional. Despite their efforts, the challenge ends up in Timbira coming into first. Luzon and Morgan compete yet again for second, and Luzon manages to finish their puzzle. Everyone is happy except for Garrett. Back on Morgan, Lill and RyanS attempt deciding what to do. They decide on voting out Savage, and Tijuana agrees. They vow not to lose from this point onward. At tribal council, Savage is voted out 3-1. ---------- Episode Four: "Skinny Moron" Luzon continues to erupt in arguments about who dumped out the rice. They are called to the immunity challenge early. One person is to call out to two tribe members to get tribe flags and place them correctly from largest to smallest. Luzon places first, thanks to Tasha and Kass listening to J'Tia well. Timbira comes close, but Morgan manages to beat them! Back on the Timbira tribe, they prepare for tribal council. Sierra coaxes Tyson and Coach into working with her to get rid of Jerry. He, now knowing he's in danger, gets Erinn and Debbie to agree to voting out Sierra. Everyone meets while Jerry is at the bathroom and agrees he is harrassing Sierra, but when Sierra leaves, they still agree universally to voting her out so that the tribe is not weakened by her wanting to get rid of Jerry. At tribal coucil, Sierra is blindsided 5-1. ---------- Episode Five: "Dissolve" The three tribes are called to Jeff at the early morning. He reveals the Morgan camp will be abandoned, and they will draw for new buffs. Lill and Tijuana draw Timbira buffs, and RyanS is sent to Luzon. Not only does it scare RyanS, but Lill also fears Tijuana could flip and leave her without her only ally. Her worries are put to rest when Timbira wins immunity, and Luzon finally visits tribal council. Before heading off, RyanS is pulled aside by David and Garrett. He reveals the plan to get rid of Tasha, who is a jury and challenge threat. The three are heard by J'Tia, who agrees with reluctance. At tribal council, J'Tia pleads not to be voted out for the rice. Instead, Tasha is blindsided 4-3. ---------- Episode Six: "I Know What You Did...Finally." On Timbira, Jerry continues to harass people, moving onto Lill and Tijuana. The two feel far out of the loop. In the immunity challenge, Lill and Tijuana are assigned to work on a swimming puzzle. They pull through and barely win immunity for their tribe. On Luzon, J'Tia knows she is out next. She sits down at camp with Kass and Spencer and cook the remaining bits of rice they have recycled and saved from the fire. Garrett walks off with David again to talk to he and RyanS. "I swear to you I did not dump out the rice," J'Tia says to them. Kass nods her head and stares blankly at Spencer. J'Tia sighs and leaves to go swimming for the last time. "I think she's telling the truth. Why would she dump it out, anyway?" Kass questions. Spencer agrees, and they stand up to follow Garrett's tracks. In the woods, they overhear David saying to Garrett, "do you think they bought it? The rice?" "Totally, dude!" Garrett laughs. Kass hears David apologize for voting him out in Cagayan, and Spencer watches the two hug. They report back to J'Tia with talk that RyanS, David, and Garrett are in an alliance, and have proof that Garrett framed J'Tia. "Unless we want a 3 to 3 vote, we need to pull someone on our side." RyanS is approached by them, and they confront him with a threat to vote him out if he doesn't flip. He agrees, saying he felt guilty working to get rid of J'Tia. At tribal council, Garrett slips and reveals he has an alliance with Kass and RyanS. Kass turns back, confused, and laughs. She rebutes and states that she and Spencer both overheard him framing J'Tia for the rice. He looks shocked. Wanting to fly under the radar without Garrett, David, too, flips on him. "J'Tia." "Garrett." "Garrett." "Garrett." Garret becomes the sixth person voted out of the game with 5 votes to J'Tia's 1 -- coming from Garrett himself. ---------- Episode Seven: "Redemption" Lill and Tijuana confront Jerry about his harrassment. He claims he had no idea of what he was doing, but the tribe disagrees. Tyson and Coach agree to let by gones be by gones to get rid of Jerry. However, they manage to win immunity yet again. On Luzon, as they prepare for another tribal council, David pleas not to be voted out. Kass, J'Tia, and Spencer consider voting out RyanS instead to have a larger alliance at merge. However, J'Tia states that David and RyanS will both flip in the future, and voting either out does not matter. She wants Redemption from Garrett and David framing her. At tribal council, J'Tia and Kass vote out David, and Spencer, having forgotten the decision, votes out RyanS. David and RyanS vote out J'Tia. During the revote, J'Tia and David are left behind while Kass, Spencer, and RyanS revote. Despite Spencer's mistake, J'Tia is saved and David is voted out 2-1 on the revote. ---------- Episode Eight: "Back Together Again" The tribes are brought in, and they merge. Tyson and Coach decide to name it Luzorganira, which is a mashup of all three tribe names. Coach, J'Tia, Debbie, Erinn, Jerry, Kass, Lill, RyanS, Spencer, Tijuana, and Tyson are now a part of the merge and jury; something RyanS, J'Tia, and Jerry have never experienced. Jeff announces that one person from each gender will win immunity. Coach, Jerry, RyanS, Spencer, and Tyson compete first, with Spencer winning. J'Tia, Debbie, Erinn, Kass, Lill, and Tijuana compete, with Kass winning. Before tribal council, the Luzon three meet up with the Morgan three. They form a large alliance of six, and decide to vote out Tyson. However, Coach, Tyson, Debbie, Erinn, and Tyson agree to get rid of Jerry. Jerry approaches them and says that Timbira could stick together to get rid of the other six. Tyson believes this idea is smart, and they change to RyanS. The Morgan three meet up and decide to blindside Kass, but the Luzon three are not far behind them and hear their plans. At tribal council, Ryan Shoulders is blindsided 8-3, with Kass getting the other three votes. The next day, the immunity challenge is held early in the morning. Those who wanted to compete could, while the rest slept. Erinn, Kass, Tyson, and J'Tia competed, with Erinn winning. The Timbira alliance meets to vote out another member of Morgan. Tijuana and Lill meet back with Luzon, but are immediately rejected. Lill coaxes them into working with them, because blindsides and big moves equal jury votes. Lill and J'Tia are the only two to have found their idols, while Tyson remains idol-less. At tribal council, the vote ties between Tyson and Tijuana. Inevitably, it deadlocks 4-4, and neither side can agree on voting someone out. Thus, Coach, J'Tia, Debbie, Erinn, Jerry, Kass, Lill, Spencer, and Tyson draw rocks. With luck never on their side, Lill manages to draw the rock and leaves the game as the second jury member. ---------- Episode Nine: "Off the Playing Field" During a mysterious hailstorm, Coach and Tyson shiver off in the hut for their camp. They exchange worried glances that, as they are both four timers, others might want them off of the playing field. Because of the dangerous storm, Jeff announces that the immunity challenge is cancelled; and a new one will be played in the hut. They must arrange blocks by how Jeff arranges his. If a symbol is wrong, the wrong player is out. Debbie wins immunity, and talks to the others about stopping the slaughter of Luzon and Tijuana. Debbie and Erinn approach J'Tia, Kass, Spencer, and Tijuana about joining up to get rid of Coach or Tyson. They agree on voting out Tyson because he has already won. The other Timbira members meet and agree to voting out Coach. Debbie returns to Luzon and changes the idea to Coach, who is a pathological liar. At tribal council, Coach is voted out 7-2, with Tyson and Coach voting for Tijuana. ---------- Episode Ten: "Your Cocky Attitude is Giving Me Warts" At the immunity challenge, Erinn wins immunity due to everyone else being weakened by the storm. At camp, Jerry tells Erinn she only win because everyone was tired and jokingly says she would never have won had they been prepared. Tijuana speaks up and says Jerry has done nothing but insult people. He looks shocked and confused, but apologizes for offending her. Tyson takes this as an opportunity to look for his idol while everyone is arguing. He heads out to the beach and digs in a designated area. J'Tia hangs onto her idol and contemplates playing it, but wants to wait and see if she's a target. Tyson returns with an idol hidden in his pockets, and he smiles for his accomplishment. At tribal council, J'Tia decides not to play her idol, because everyone states they are voting out Jerry out loud. Jerry sighs and votes out Tyson, but Jerry is voted out 7-1. ---------- Episode Eleven: "What Could be Worse?" The final seven sit around in the hot sun. Tyson meets with Debbie and Erinn, and Debbie admits that the blindside of Coach set a decimation in motion. Tyson holds out his idol and says that he can change the game using it. Luzon and Tijuana have an unbreakable bond, and Tyson says he will use the idol to stop that bond from progressing to the final four. Erinn wins immunity in the race challenge. Tyson and Debbie unite and congratulate her. They lurk in the woods, listening to J'Tia, Kass, Spencer, and Tijuana talk. They overhear that they plan on blindsiding Debbie. Tyson promises to save her. At tribal council, they all cast votes. Jeff asks for idol plays, and Tyson stands. "Can't let the others win this game, Jeff." He hands the idol over and plays it on Debbie. J'Tia looks shocked and stands as well, playing her idol; the final idol in the game. No votes on J'Tia and Tyson count. "Tyson - does not count." "Tyson - does not count." Tyson receives all four of the alliance's votes. "Tijuana." Tijuana is voted out 4-3, with four of Tyson's votes negated. ---------- Episode Twelve: "Cheaters" At the immunity challenge, Tyson trips Erinn 'accidentally' and steals her immunity. She expresses disgust in him doing that, and asks why he did it in the first place. He claims he felt threatened and still promises that he is working with she and Debbie. J'Tia and Kass talk to Spencer about blindsiding Erinn, and they agree to it. In a confessional, Kass states that her game is lacking since no blindsides have occured in a while. She moves and speaks to Erinn and Debbie about flipping the game on Spencer or J'Tia. Tyson works with her, and they prepare to blindside one of Luzon's own. At tribal council, Spencer is blindsided 4-2, with J'Tia now knowing of Kass's betrayal. "Chaos Kass is back," she says. ---------- Episode Thirteen: "Snake on Edge" The final five enter the immunity challenge zone, and compete yet again. Tyson steals immunity from Erinn yet again. Tyson strategizes with Kass and Erinn and agree to boot Debbie in another blindside. Kass laughs and agrees. J'Tia remains in silence and lays back to observe the chaos coming into play. At tribal council, the first vote cast goes out to J'Tia. However, Debbie receives the next two votes, and is blindsided 4-2, with J'Tia's guess vote being correct. Back at camp, J'Tia decides that not enough chaos has been caused. The two Timbira members, Tyson and Erinn, sit back and watch J'Tia explode on Kass. She grabs Kass's ration of rice and throws it into the fire, claiming that she was a traitor and she didn't deserve to be in the game. At the immunity challenge, J'Tia pushes her hardest and actually wins an immunity for once. Erinn and Tyson agree to get rid of Kass, but she has different plans. Erinn and Kass vote out Tyson. With a vote of 2-2 and a tie, Tyson and Kass compete in a firemaking challenge. Tyson, being a four timer and former winner, fails the challenge surprisingly, and Kass guarantees herself a spot in the final three. At the final tribal council, RyanS, Lill, Coach, Jerry, Tijuana, Spencer, Debbie, and Tyson approach J'Tia, Erinn, and Kass. Kass and J'Tia are congratulated on somehow going to the end as Luzon. Live in New York, J'Tia, Kass, and Erinn hold hands and await the winner and jury vote reveal. Eight votes remain in Jeff's urn. "First vote: J'Tia." "Second vote: Kass." "Third vote: J'Tia." "Fourth vote: J'Tia." "Three votes J'Tia, one vote Kass, four votes left. It takes five to win." "Fifth vote: Kass." "Sixth vote: Kass." "Seventh vote: Kass. There are now four votes Kass and three votes J'Tia, and two votes remain. If this next vote is not for Erinn, she is out and receives third place again." "The winner of Survivor: Battle of the Tribes -- Kass!" Kass is deemed the winner by a vote of 5-3-0.